


unexpected dinner date (what do you mean it's already christmas???)

by EllaYuki



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Ezekiel shrugs, and takes a couple of steps closer. "Yeah," he says, thief's fingers skimming lightly over some of the trinkets on her desk. "Mum was wondering if you'd come over for dinner. Or lunch. Whichever."Cassandra gets an invitation for Christmas dinner. Ezekiel gets an answer he only hoped for. They're both sweet.
Relationships: Cassandra Cillian/Ezekiel Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	unexpected dinner date (what do you mean it's already christmas???)

"So… Any plans for this Christmas?"

Cassandra blinks, her eyes stinging a bit from where she's been reading all day long. Ezekiel is standing in the entryway to her study in the Library, hands in his pockets, a half-smile on his face. "Christmas?" Cassandra asks, because… wait, no, Christmas is right around the corner, isn't it? She could have sworn Thanksgiving was yesterday.  _ Stupid 2020. _

Ezekiel shrugs, and takes a couple of steps closer. "Yeah," he says, thief's fingers skimming lightly over some of the trinkets on her desk. "Mum was wondering if you'd come over for dinner. Or lunch. Whichever."

This… seems like something that needs Cassandra's full attention. She puts her book down at that, bookmarking her place, and closing it gently. "Um," she starts, standing. "Dinner?"

Ezekiel isn't looking at her, attention seemingly caught on a glass compass. "Yep. Or-"

"Or lunch, yes." She looks at him, takes the faux-casual way he's holding himself, like he's getting ready for a rejection but trying to pretend he doesn't care either way. And she thinks about it. Doesn't see why not. Ezekiel's family is nice, and it's not like she has any other plans. And she always has fun with him. "Alright. Christmas dinner sounds lovely "

At last, Ezekiel looks at her, eyes wide. "Yeah?"

Cassandra nods, resisting the urge to roll her eyes a little bit. "Yes, Ezekiel. Just tell me when, and I'll be there."

Ezekiel's answering smile is huge, bright, and it makes Cassandra giddy. 

"Alright," he says, and puts down the little compass. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at around seven-ish? From your place?"

Cassandra nods, picking her book up again as Ezekiel turns to leave. She has time for a few more chapters.

It strikes her just as he's stepped outside and turned down the hallway. "Wait! Tomorrow?!? What do you mean  _ tomorrow? _ Ezekiel???"


End file.
